


Parting Company

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kingsley and Luna say goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parting Company

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunafish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunafish/gifts).



> Written on 13 April 2012 in response to [lunafish](http://lunafish.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Kingsley/Luna: safety, regret, friendship_.

Luna always teases Kingsley about his suits when they meet for lunch in the Minister's garden, and she makes him take off his shoes. Today is no exception, and, as usual, he acquiesces to the demand because she makes so few of them. He regrets that; if she made more, it might imply a certain safety in cultivating her friendship. As it is, however, he's well aware that he won't have Luna's company for much longer.

"Why me?" he asks, holding open his arms to her.

Walking into them, she says, "You looked lost."

"Did I?"

"Yes, and I wanted to remind you how to find yourself."

"And how exactly do I do that?" asks Kingsley, stroking her hair.

"Remember to plant your feet," Luna says, nudging his bare ones with her toes, "into the earth sometimes, and always invite someone else to do it with you."

He chuckles quietly. "You'll be off on another expedition soon, won't you be?"

Luna nods against his chest. 

"You're not yet ready to be . . . comfortable."

"No, but I think you finally are, aren't you?"

"Yes, but I wouldn't mind waiting," he whispers, "waiting for you."

"Oh, Kingsley," Luna says, "never wait, not for anyone."


End file.
